Talk:Ultimate Invincibility/@comment-28957882-20160808054109/@comment-33434052-20171021174900
Count Vlad III dracula Boros say he will use all his energy to destroy the planet. how exactly he ended up being star buster in the guide book? i bet cause in the anime his attack is called Collapsing Star Roar Cannon, even though in the webcomic and manga it's called Planet Buster Roar Cannon. then Vegeta is universe buster since DBZ cause he has an attack called Big Bang. Goku is scaled from Vegeta so he is stronger + SSJ3 = 4 times stronger than SSJ2. in DBS episode 13 the narrator say that Goku and Beerus have power that is capable to destroy the universe, but their actual power is multiverse buster. since Boros that say he will destroy the planet is star buster, then Goku/Beerus that can destroy the universe are multiverse buster. since OPM can do it, DBS can do it too Saitama punched a lazer that can blow up a star? boo freaking hoo. i don't accept that Boros is star buster cause obviously they made him star buster based on his attack that is called Collapsing Star Roar Cannon in the anime even though he says he will destroy the planet(if we follow this logic, Cell that said he will destroy the solar system is galaxy buster. if they did this Boros, then Cell can do it too), but anyways. in DBS Jiren is moving when time-stop ability is used against him. that makes him 4-dimensional = infinite times stronger than 3-dimensional characters. he can destroy millions-billions of galaxies in the 3-dimensional universe without effort. Goku that damaged him(even though it was minor damage he still damaged a 4-dimensional being) is also 4-dimensional and can do the same. Zeno can effortlessly erase 12 macroverses(universe with other realms, etc inside = macroverse) that each 1 is around 2.5 times bigger than our observable universe and expand infinitely. when Kami Tenchi from Tenchi Muyo OVA is awakening he is shaking all dimensions till the 22nd dimension(there is no higher dimension in that verse that The Chousin created to do their experiments). each higher dimension is infinite times stronger than the one below it. continue this till the 22nd dimension. watch this picture https://imgur.com/a/7XwHn the round glowing thing is the universe. their power level is outerverse buster = 3rd strongest in power ranks > infinite dimensions beings. Mercurius from Dies Irae can make the entire existence into an elementary particle and send it to the past of the opponent, and that creates a paradox and erases the opponent from existence. he can condense all the stars from the multiverse and create a black hole and erase everything from existence. multiverse = 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. 1 galaxy can have even more than 100 billion stars = 1 universe has more than 100 billion galaxies. God-tier characters from Dies Irae that have 1 taikyoku(like DBZ has power buster to measure their power) can destroy a place which is outerverse buster. for every 10 taikyouku the difference in power is nigh-infinite. there are characters that have 70 and even 80 taikyku. when Demonbane(from Demonbane franchise) fights with Libers Legis they create and destroy infinite universes. Mars Demonbane and Elder God Demonbane are stronger than that. Elder God Demonbane is high outerverse buster= 2nd strongest in power ranks. it has a sword that can draw every power from the entire existence and boost its stats he so far never got any close to being defeated in the stroy cause he always fights weaker opponents so he wins. i finished the sentence for you. the reason that he's unbeatable is cause he fights weaker opponents, so he shouldn't be added in the list